Wonderland Blooper Reel!
by Thief In The Abyss
Summary: The director turned in his seat to face the camera fully. "It's like working with kids, we're lucky to get anything done." He proceeds to take off his sunglasses and wipe them on his jacket and spoke, "But they treat each other like family." He puts them back on his face and and folds his arms over his chest, and in a flat tone, he adds, "Most of the time anyway."
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry (no I'm not)

Based on the Manga

I don't own the characters and all rights go to Quinrose

/

Alice in the Country of Hearts BLOOPERS

Chapter 1: Welcome to Wonderland

/

See Alice sleeping in the garden. Lorina approaches her.

"Alice? Alice!"

Girl sits up, stretches with a yawn but stops abruptly.

Lorina gives a questionable look.

Alice looks at her arm and screams while bolting off set.

"THAT WAS A FREAKING WASP!"

CUT!

/

Alice places hand on her chin pondering her dream, "Something about a game… and some cryptic message about rules…"

Lorina smiles, "You think this is a game?"

Alice stares at her.

Lorina proceeds to scoot closer to Alice with a smile.

"You think this is a game? Huh punk?"

CUT!

/

-Inner Monolgue-

Alice sighs, "My sister is so **elegant**."

"Those frilly clothes would look ridiculous on me, but they really suit her."

"She brings all the boys to the yard."

CUT!

/

Alice places hand to chest, "…Cards?"

"I-I guess…sure let's play…Cards."

Gets a daze look on her face, "Because that's one of the rules."

Lorina gives her a dubious glance, "What was that, Alice?"

Alice snaps out of daze, "…Huh?"

Lorina frowns, "Talk shit get hit."

CUT!

/

Peter walks up to Alice, "Good grief, you're hopeless."

Proceeds to pick her up and toss her over shoulder.

Alice squirms, "What the heck?!"

Peter gives a sadistic smile, "Please don't scream, we wouldn't want the neighbors to hear."

CUT!

/

Peter jumps into hole, "Regardless. If there's a hole we know, then down it we'll go!"

Alice screams, "I DON'T WANNA DIE YET!"

Peter faces her, "What? You don't want to get there yet? Oh my, you must really enjoy falling."

Alice gives a panicked look, "Oh of course! IT'S EVERY GIRL'S DREAM TO FALL TO THEIR DEATH, NOTHING WRONG WITH THAT IN THE SLIGHTEST!"

CUT!

/

Alice wakes up on the roof of Clock Tower Plaza.

Sits up and looks around and gasps dramatically.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore Toto!"

Proceeds to swoon

CUT!

/

Peter takes a swig of the medicine.

Grabs Alice's face and forces her to drink.

Peter continues to kiss her.

Alice grabs his shoulders and pulls him down to her.

Both falling over in a fake make out session.

CUT!

/


	2. Chapter 1 PT2

Alice in the Country of Hearts BLOOPERS 

Chapter 1: Welcome to Wonderland (PT.2)

/

See Alice on the ground leaning forward, right hand clenching chest.

"...He kissed me. That dirty...!"

 _It was the worst kiss ever—The kind I'll never get out of my brain._

Alice looks directly at camera

"Stupid pervert! That wasn't a kiss. I won't—Crap I looked at the camera, was I supposed to look at the camera in this one?

CUT!

/

See Alice running.

Camera cuts to view Hatter's Gate.

 _This is a remarkable gate...but where are the gate keepers?_

Alice places hand on gate.

 _Is it okay if I just walk in?_

Dee yells off screen.

"Hey lady! You got business here?"

Alice jumps slightly and gate starts to teeter then proceeds to fall over.

Alice backs up quickly and covers her mouth and proceeds to apologize profusely.

CUT!

/

See Dee and Dum holding halberd props towards camera. Dee steps forwards.

"We're the gatekeepers."

Dum step forwards next to Dee.

"An' we gotta beat up villains who try an' get in."

Dee whispers to him, "You're supposed to say bad guys."

Dum turns to him and mouths the word 'what'.

"I said you're supposed to say bad guys."

"I thought I did."

"You said villains," Dee says getting slightly getting irritated.

Dum shrugs shoulders, "Same difference."

Dee bucks his eyes and breaths in through nose and turns quickly on his brother, "It literally is not the same.

"Yeah it is," Dum looks incredulous at him.

Dee raises his prop at him, "I wiLL FIGHT YOU ON THIS."

Dum jumps back and raises his prop, "BRING IT ON BROTHA!

Both proceeds to whack each other with the props

CUT!

/

See Elliot scratch the back of his head, "Don't be so impulsive guys, I think that girl's a guest."

Someone off set starts to hum Beauty and the Beast's soundtrack song "Be Our Guest."

Camera zooms in on Elliot's face as he stares directly in the lens.

Humming starts to intensify.

Elliot visibly shakes, "ACE I SWEAR TO GOD!"

A voice off set yells, "LAST TIME I SWEAR IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!"

Crew proceeds to burst into laughter

CUT!

/

Elliot points gun at Alice's throat.

Camera faces Elliot, "Gatekeepers, let me have this one. I was looking for an excuse to test this baby out."

 _A gun?! Everybody's armed to the teeth around here!_

Elliot clicks safety off gun.

 _H-He's really gonna-_

 _ **BANG**_

Camera on Alice as Blood places hand on shoulder.

Off screen Blood speaks, "Easy, boys."

Alice giggles. Hand visibly tightens on her shoulder, "Problem, Alice?"

Alice coughs into her hand, "No problem at all."

Hand loosens then promptly shoves Alice who proceeds to laugh.

"One moment please." Blood proceeds to walk off set.

"Wait! Wait! I swear it wasn't him!" Alice tries, but fails horribly as she continues to laugh.

Blood, who is off set yells, "ACE IF YOU DON'T STOP MAKING FACES I WILL DRAG YOU ACROSS THIS SET!"

"IT WASN'T EVEN ME THIS TIME!"

CUT!

/

Camera on Blood's face, "You're welcome sweetheart."

Alice visibly blanches and proceeds to shove him away and begins to run.

Elliot yells, "Hey! Where're you going?!"

Alice proceeds to run.

Camera cuts to Elliot and Blood.

"What a rude tart. She totally blew you off Blood."

See Blood staring at Elliot.

Elliot turns to Blood looking at him questioningly.

"Elliot where are your ears?" Blood says as he points at said man's head.

Elliot's hands fly to his head to feel that there are no ears.

"IT'S A MIRACLE!" He yells as he runs off set.

"HALLELUJAH!" A voice off set yells.

CUT!

/

See Alice walking up the stairs of Clock Tower.

Is someone here now?

Camera cuts to Julius who has back to Alice.

Julius turns swiftly, "Who's there?!"

Alice sticks her hand out towards him and the other covering her ear, "Sir you're at a 10 and I'm going to need you to bring it to a 4."

Julius proceeds to facepalm.

CUT!

/

Camera on Alice as she yells, "Not this game thing again! You and peter keep going on about that—wha?"

Camera cuts to window to show sunset.

"H-Hey! What just happened!"

Julius off screen exhales loudly, "Thank god I thought I was the only one who noticed that."

Alice bursts into laughter.

CUT!

/


End file.
